Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of safety and more particularly to a safety system and method for excavator and loader vehicles.
Statement of the Problem
During the process of excavation, excavator and loader vehicles are typically utilized. The dirt removed must be loaded into trucks. In general, the truck backs up into position near the excavator or loader to be loaded. This backup process is very dangerous, especially at night and/or in bad weather. The truck driver must use mirrors to backup, and the excavator or loader vehicle is very hard to see. The excavator may or may not have a functioning horn, and the truck driver may have his window closed. Sometimes, a human is used to signal the truck driver; however, at night and bad weather, the driver may not always be able to see or hear the human. Numerous backup accidents have been recorded where the truck backs into the excavator in some cases injuring or killing the excavator operator.